The Right Stuff
by Diana Prallon
Summary: II lugar no V Challenge de Ships Pouco Amados do 3v. Nem sempre Blaise e Luna foram Blaise e Luna. Universo de Vindaloo Curry.


**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic se passa no universo de "Vindaloo Curry", "Occam's Razor" e "Until it Breaks". Não é preciso ler nenhuma delas para entender essa, mas é por isso que eu chamo o marido da Luna de "Kneazle", me refiro a ela ter um romance extra— conjulgal com o Harry, e o Draco estar casado com a Ginny. Nenhum desses fatores é de EXTREMA importância para o conteúdo dessa fic, mas é para vocês saberem de onde eu tirei isso. xD

**The Right Stuff**

Nem sempre Blaise e Luna foram Blaise e Luna. Mas freqüentemente parece que não conseguem nem mais lembrar da época em que as coisas eram diferentes. Puxando do fundo da memória existem lembranças, muitas delas, sobre esse tempo. Ele consegue lembrar da primeira vez que notou na existência da garota em sua vida. Não, não foi quando Draco e Ginny enlouqueceram e resolveram ter um caso as escondidas. Foi algum tempo antes disso – já não sabe mais quanto tempo depois de tantos anos.

Foi em algum momento em novembro, o tempo estava chuvoso, como constantemente ficava naquela época. Ele andava por Hogwarts indo em direção a sua aula seguinte – Herbologia – quando a viu. Sabia que estava atrasado, o sinal já tinha tocado há algum tempo, e a menina estava ali. Não estava parada, tampouco andava em qualquer direção que fosse. Ele observou, atônito, enquanto via a garota dançar embaixo da chuva. As gotas grossas escorriam por seu cabelo já encharcado, e ele não saberia dizer qual era a cor que eles tinham.

Os braços de Luna estava erguidos e ela dançava livremente. Por alguns instantes ele esqueceu completamente que estava atrasado, esqueceu que tinha aula, esqueceu que havia um mundo, parado, a observando. Ela não tinha notado em sua presença e ele duvidava que ela fosse se importar se notasse. Alguém que se importa com o que os outros pensam não dança na chuva, não faz círculos enquanto balança os braços por cima de si. Os olhos dele a acompanharam, vendo a chuva se tornar cada vez mais intensa, e a menina dançar cada vez mais rápido. Não havia música, mas ele sabia, quase instintivamente, que ela seguia o ritmo da chuva.

Depois de um tempo, ele se sentia hipnotizado. Ela iera/i a própria chuva, dançando sem parar sob as gotas intensas. Ele não notou que tinha perdido a aula. Estava encantado com a liberdade que a garota tinha, sua coragem de fazer algo tão excêntrico, sua habilidade de não ligar se alguém estava vendo, apenas fazer o que lhe desse na telha.

E, então, tudo acabou. Ela parou e deixou a chuva só escorrer sobre si, olhando para o céu. Sentiu— se como libertado de um feitiço das pernas presas, e voltou para dentro do castelo, ofegante. Não tinha visto seu rosto, não sabia seu nome ou sua casa, mas tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria a impressão que a menina deixara em si.

Desde então, ele sempre se lembrava dela ao ver chover. Só muitos e muitos anos depois, anos depois da guerra ter terminado, é que ele soube quem era a menina. Os dois já eram adultos quando a viu fazendo a mesma coisa, e soube que fora ela que ele vira na escola. Esse é um dos poucos segredos entre os dois: ele não contou a ela que tinha visto, nem o quanto aquilo o impressionara. Achou que, aquela altura, soaria idiota. Não lhe ocorreu que Luna não achava nada idiota.

Ele lembra do dia em que percebeu que tinham se tornado amigos. Foi bastante chocante, ele jamais poderia esquecer. Estavam sentados, os dois, nos gramados. A escola parecia vazia sem Dumbledore, embora nunca tivesse sido particularmente afeito ao ex— diretor. Os jardins estavam vazios, a não ser por um ou outro pai retirando os filhos da propriedade. Draco tinha sido levado embora na confusão e ele, sem saber o que fazer, fora falar com a corvinal.

Luna sugeriu que fossem para o lado de fora aproveitar o sol, ao menos uma última vez. Ele sentiu que ela tinha medo e, no fundo, ele também tinha. Eram medos diferentes, é claro. Ela tinha lutado, inclusive na noite passada, seus olhos cansados e atentos. Ele, por outro lado, temia ser recrutado. De uma forma ou de outra, era claro para ambos que os tempos ficavam cada vez mais sombrios.

Foi nesse dia em que Luna fumou pela primeira vez. Blaise era jovem e rebelde, achava que os cigarros lhe traziam um ar mais sensual. Puxou o maço do bolso das vestes, acendendo um cigarro com a ponta da varinha. Ela o observara curiosa e ele ofereceu um a garota, que aceitou. Ela pareceu desajeitada, não conseguia acender, e ele riu.

— Deixa que eu faço isso – falou.

Ele conjurou o fogo com a varinha, puxando a fumaça para dentro com força, a deixando atingir a garganta antes que a colocasse para fora. Os olhos arregalados de Luna o observaram atentamente. Ele a viu repetir todos os movimentos, com certa naturalidade, o que o deixou parcialmente invejoso. As suas primeiras tragadas tinham sido acompanhadas de tosse e olhos lacrimejando.

Passaram algum tempo calados, apenas experimentando o calor da fumaça entrando em sua garganta, o sabor do fumo em suas línguas, a leve ardência provocada pelo cigarro. Depois de algum tempo, a garota quebrou o silêncio.

— Minha mãe era uma grande experimentadora – falou, de graça. – Mas não tivesse nada que ela odiasse mais do que pessoas fumantes.

— Ela não iria ficar feliz se te visse fumando, então – respondeu.

A garota deu os ombros, tragando mais uma vez.

— Ela não está mais aqui, então não importa mais. Ela se foi, no meio do fogo, junto com seu experimento.

— Sua mãe... Morreu? – perguntou, sentindo— se brutalmente indelicado.

— Eu tinha nove anos – respondeu, dando os ombros. – Ela estava no jardim, fazendo uma de suas experiências... Nós ouvimos uma explosão e ela gritou. Meu pai correu, mas era tarde demais. Não sobrou nem um corpo para enterrar... Mas meu pai juntou tudo que conseguiu e colocou num caixão. Ela está enterrada no cemitério de Ottery St. Catchpole.

O garoto respirou fundo, apreendendo a história. Sem saber o que dizer, ele tragou novamente e ela o imitou. O filtro do cigarro se tornou mais quente, mostrando que ele estava chegando ao fim. A menina acabou primeiro, apagando o fim da brasa na sola do sapato. Ele tirou a guimba da mão dela e juntou com a sua, antes de fazer com que ambas desaparecessem.

Luna sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta. Continuaram em silêncio, por muito tempo, aproveitando a luz do sol e um dos poucos momentos de paz que teriam em muito tempo. A corvinal deitou na grama se espreguiçando, e ele a imitou. Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente conseguiu dar voz aos seus pensamentos.

— Pode parecer estupidez mas, por que você me contou isso?

Ela riu, e o som da sua risada encheu o ar, o fazendo sorrir. Os olhos da menina brilharam conforme ela virou a cabeça para olhar dentro de seus olhos, e sua voz tinha o tom de quem dizia algo óbvio quanto ela respondeu.

— Porque você é meu amigo.

De uma forma esquisita e sem muito sentido, ele ficou chocado. Nunca tinha parado para pensar em algo que era quase óbvio: eles eram amigos. Tinham convivido estreitamente por meses – quase um ano inteiro – tinham feito planos juntos, tinham segredos em comum, amigos em comum, falavam— se todos os dias. Mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha pensado nas coisas daquela forma tão óbvia: eram amigos.

E Blaise, acostumado a ter poucos amigos e muitas mulheres, sorriu. Aquilo soava certo e natural. Luna não era uma mulher, nem era um amigo. Era uma amiga, uma coisa rara e bela de se encontrar. A partir desse dia ele a valorizou muito mais que antes e decidiu que deveria escrever para ela durante o verão.

O momento mais doloroso da vida em comum dos dois foi uma das detenções que a menina pegou. Amycus garantiu que ele deveria torturá-la. Não havia muita escolha – ou ele mesmo se tornaria alvo da tortura dos outros – e ele ergueu a varinha, procurando uma forma de fazer aquilo. A grande dificuldade das Maldições Imperdoáveis era que você precisava iquerer/i fazer aquilo.

Não seria tão difícil se fosse Ginny, por exemplo. Conseguia pensar em alguns bons motivos pelos quais a faria sofrer – ainda que nenhum relativo a ele mesmo – mas Luna... Luna era tão bondosa e inofensiva, tão aérea, que parecia sem propósito. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e seu olhar era firme. Eles diziam com todas as letras que ele deveria fazer isso, ou quem sabe que castigo pior ela poderia sofrer na mão dos Carrow? E ele odiou o professor e quis machucá-lo, e sua mente estava nele quando murmurou a maldição. Os gritos da garota encheram a sala e ouviu Crabbe rindo ao seu lado. Precisou de toda sua força de vontade para que não parasse tudo e desse um soco na cara do garoto.

— É o suficiente – disse o professor, com um sorriso doente.

Ele se aproximou para erguer a menina, e as unhas dela encontraram a raiz dos cabelos negros, fazendo um corte profundo. Ele a levou para a Ala Hospitalar, o sangue enchendo seu rosto. A menina mal conseguia ficar de pé. Madame Pomfrey olhou horrorizada para os dois, mas deu uma poção do sono para a garota antes de cuidar de seu corte. Ele pediu para passar a noite ali, e ela lhe indicou uma cama.

A garota chorou em murmúrios durante a noite, e a enfermeira a medicou de muitas formas diferentes. Ele rezou para que nunca a visse daquela forma novamente, mas seu desejo não foi atendido. Não poderia ser atendido. Achou irônico, quase engraçado, quando depois das férias de natal a garota não voltou. Alguns meses antes, Draco tinha desaparecido e ela tinha ficado ao lado dele.

Dessa vez, a menina tinha ido e Draco estava lá. Soube pelo amigo que ela estava aprisionada na Mansão Malfoy e isso lhe aliviou um pouco. Pelo menos não estava morta, como ele temera por algum tempo. Depois, começou a se perguntar se isso não seria ainda pior, estar à mercê dos comensais daquela forma.

Mas então ela escapou – com a ajuda do, dessa vez, bendito Harry Potter e seus amigos. Blaise ficou torturado, entre a pena que sentiu do sofrimento do amigo e a alegria de saber que a amiga estava a salvo. Mas ele só tornou a vê-la quando ela chegou no salão, antes da batalha final. Trocaram poucas palavras, foram rapidamente separados pela luta interminável. Blaise já não sabia pelo que lutava, mas não conseguia parar.

Sempre pensou que se a Sra. Weasley não tivesse pulado na frente de Bellatrix – ainda dizendo algo que ele jamais a imaginaria dizendo – ele provavelmente teria feito o mesmo. Não dava a mínima para a segurança de Granger, mas Luna era sua maior amiga, e não suportaria ver o sofrimento de Draco se Ginny morresse. Quando tudo acabou, ele a procurou no meio da festa, sem sucesso. Só a viu quando sua voz ecoou por cima das demais.

— Ahh, olhem! Um Blibbering Humdinger! – o seu dedo apontava para uma janela vazia.

Ele atravessou o salão indo até ela. A loira sorriu para ele, cúmplice e, juntos, saíram em direção as escadarias. Havia ainda muitos corpos espalhados, mas ela parecia não notar. O negro viu que a garota tinha mais machucados do que parecia a primeira vista. Depois de alguns segundos, ela simplesmente desmaiou. O sonserino entrou em pânico, deitando— a no chão e chamando Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira imediatamente conjurou uma chave de portal para leva— la a St. Mungus, e ele agarrou— se a ela junto com a senhora, sob o olhar surpreso da mesma.

Lá eles descobriram que Luna tinha ferimentos internos. Marcas roxas se espalhavam em seu abdômen, e por muitas horas os curandeiros ficaram fechados com ela dentro do quarto, antes que a permitissem vê— la. Mesmo quando o deixaram ir, ela continuava inconsciente. Usou uma das lareiras para avisar para a mãe que continuava vivo – e pela primeira vez a viu realmente horrorizada – e voltou a sentar— se do lado da amiga.

Muitas horas se passaram antes que ela acordasse. Foi uma das poucas vezes que viu seus olhos entreabertos ao invés de arregalados. Ele sorriu para ela, tentando confortá— la, mas sentiu que seu rosto tinha se contorcido em uma careta.

— Só olhar para você dói – ele falou, baixinho.

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes que ela respondesse, com a voz fraca.

— Eu amo você.

Mas Blaise não respondeu a ela. Ele não disse a mesma coisa em momento nenhum. Tinha medo de se abrir daquela forma, medo de se decepcionar. Não disse que a amava quando começaram a trabalhar juntos em pesquisas – ele entrava com o dinheiro, ela com o trabalho – nem quando soube que ela tinha arranjado seu primeiro namorado. Nem quando Xenophilus morreu, ou quando ela e Rolf se casaram. Não o disse quando os dois precisaram martelar as cabeças de Draco e Ginny por serem idiotas, nem quando Romilda morreu. Não falou quando ela ajudou a ruiva a se separar, ou quando a ajudou a casar. Sentiu— se grato por nunca ter dito isso quando brigaram – a única vez que isso aconteceu – por causa de iPotter/i— , ou quando fizeram as pazes. Não falou quando descobriu que ela estava grávida, ou quando a levou para o hospital após sua bolsa estourar.

Passaram vinte e cinco anos juntos como companheiros, sem que ele uma vez dissesse que a amava. Não que isso não fosse verdade: ele a amava de maneira pura e desinteressada, de uma forma como nunca conseguira fazer com nenhuma outra mulher. Só não sabia como falar isso, as palavras não pareciam adequadas. A simplicidade delas não parecia algo que devesse dar a Luna Lovegood, pois ela adorava e merecia o fantástico. Blaise não sabia ser fantástico com mulheres que não estava tentando conquistar.

Um dos momentos em que tinha ficado mais impressionado em toda a sua vida tinha sido ao notar que mais alguém dava a Luna tanto crédito quanto ele. Era o noivado de Luna, e toda a aglomeração de Weasleys e Potters estava presente. A grande maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora da mansão de Scamender, mas ele continuava presente. Granger tinha ido ajudar Luna com qualquer coisa e ele esperava a chance de se despedir quando o idiota do Weasley— que— casou— com— a— Granger – obviamente ele não sabia o primeiro nome de todos eles – começou a puxar assunto com Rolf, já tendo passado bastante da sua cota de firewhisky.

— Então – falou, olhando o rapaz. – A Luna... Ela é mesmo seu tipo?

— Vocês não a vêem – respondeu, e Blaise notou que ele também já tinha passado de seu limite, o rosto ficando avermelhado e bravo. – Nenhum de vocês. Não vêem ela. Ela é só... A Loony para vocês. Só a Lovegood... Sua companheira de luta, de trabalho que seja.

— Cara, não precisa ficar tão... – tentou amenizar o ruivo, mas o naturalista o cortou.

— Ela faz meu mundo parar. Luna é doce e bondosa, é inteligente e forte e ela faz o meu mundo parar. Então parem de falar dela.

A intensidade com que o homem falava dela era marcante. Então, começou uma nova fase na vida de Blaise em relação a Luna: o medo. Eram coisas diferentes mas nem tanto: um amigo não precisava ser marido, mas um marido precisava ser amigo. Ele temeu, de forma quase irracional, que Rolf ocupasse seu espaço. Mas, se o medo fosse racional, não seria medo de verdade.

Quando, anos e anos depois, o casamento "perfeito" entre Potter e Ginevra ruiu, ele se impressionou com a devoção de sua amiga. Sabia, é claro, que as duas se conheciam desde pequenas mas, depois da escola, tivera tão pouco contato direto com a ruiva que, de forma meio egoísta, achou que Luna também não tivesse. Mas a loira se dedicou a ajudar os dois a desfazer o casamento com uma eficiência invejável.

Blaise condenou, firmemente, quando a amiga foi infiel. Não achava que Potter valesse o esforço, não o achava digno de estar ao lado dela. Talvez, ninguém fosse digno de estar ao lado dela. Mas tinha se acostumado à idéia dela com Kneazle. Foram os piores meses de sua vida, quando até mesmo Draco não tinha apoiado suas palavras duras. Era um homem orgulhoso, não pediria desculpas, e fez jogo duro quando ela tornou a se aproximar, mas acabou cedendo. Luna valia aquilo. Ele sentira falta dela como jamais tinha sentido falta de ninguém. Mas, ainda assim, não falou as três palavras de volta para ela, ainda que tivesse há muito a certeza de que eram reais.

Apoiou, incondicionalmente, quando resolveu se separar. Protegeu quando não quis revelar o nome do pai de seu filho. E achou que isso era o suficiente para desculpar as coisas terríveis que dissera antes. Da única vez que ele tentou falar novamente nisso, ela tinha sido bastante categórica:

— Eu não quero entender. Eu não me importo em entender...

Nunca mais voltaram no assunto e gostavam de fingir que nunca tinha acontecido. Era mais fácil, para ambos. Muitas vezes as palavras eram desnecessárias entre Blaise e Luna. Eles se conheciam, se entendiam, e falar demais só iria atrapalhar.

Ele só confessou que a amava quando já tinha perdido completamente o controle. No fatídico dia – vinte e cinco anos depois daquela manhã em que fumaram juntos – que notou que Luna era uma imulher/i. Não só uma mulher, mas uma mulher bonita, atraente, e que o entendia melhor do que ninguém. Tinham enlouquecido, os dois, saindo dos carinhos inocentes para preliminares, e delas para o sexo, sem que os lábios dela fizessem mais do que tocar os seus.

Blaise temeu, e muito, que as coisas saindo de controle daquele jeito fossem acabar com aquela amizade. E foi o medo, naquela intensidade, que o permitiu dizer que a amava. Sussurrou, incoerente, vendo a amiga, a amante, tremer sob si com o prazer. Achou que as palavras seriam abafadas pelas sensações, e que ela não poderia ouvir, mas a mulher respondeu.

— Eu amo você — ouviu— a sussurrar de volta.

Nunca tinha feito amor com alguém, a verdade era essa. Tivera inúmeros casos, incontáveis mulheres, muita diversão. Mas com Luna fora diferente, desde o começo. No insistente e irritante roçar de lábios que nunca se tornava um beijo, no carinho impregnado em cada gesto dos dois. Ele tinha levado a amiga para a cama, sem jamais tê— la beijado.

E no final, só no final, tinha a beijado pela primeira vez. Abaixou sobre o rosto dela, deixando que seu nariz se esfregasse no dela antes de beijá— la. E a última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi aquele sorriso tímido, lindo, nos lábios dela enquanto fechava os olhos.

Então houve bocas e línguas, gemidos contidos e carinhos, mãos passeando pelo rosto do outro como se nunca tivessem se visto. Como se não se conhecessem, como se nada fosse o mesmo. Tudo era novo e diferente, e ele precisava de mais, e mais e mais, porque não havia como se cansar de beijar Luna. Não havia como querer fazer outra coisa. Não havia como saciar aquela vontade, porque ela era ele ao contrário e, ao mesmo tempo era sempre igual.

Nem sempre Blaise e Luna foram Blaise e Luna. Mas depois que passaram a ser, nunca quiseram ser outra coisa. Só cada vez mais e mais Blaise e Luna. E Luna e Blaise.


End file.
